fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Newgrave
Michael Newgrave both is and isn't the brother of Terrence Newgrave. He is the Observer, one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Summary Michael was the brother of Terrence Newgrave millions of years ago. During a late night, while Michael was playing outside, he was chosen to be the newest host of the observer. Michael accepted this and became the newest Observer, not wanting to dissapear from his family and have them worry, Michael altered reality in his first try to make everyone forget about him and all events with him to never exist. Michael then left and began acting as the Observer, a major god who keeps track of all universes and marks dead and ruined for destruction. After millions of years, Michael battled the dark god in a fight that left him wounded, He was attacked by a group trying to kill him and steal his power including his brother Terrence. Michael created a copy of his own universe before he altered reality, where he still existed. He then stored his power away, Hid his memories and started life anew, as Michael Newgrave once more. Appearance As a major god, The Observer can take any form he wishes, however, as with most gods, he prefers to take his original form. Michael is a smaller character, he has dirty blonde spiky hair. A simple build. He wears a white collar shirt and brown jeans. Personality Michael was chosen to be The Observer when he was 9 years old. He has lived millions of years since then, and grew up that way. However, when he hid his memories and restarted his human life, the innocent side came back. Now, he seems to have merged the two, demonstrating childlike innocents when it comes to attacking friends and places important to him but also showing a cold determination when facing enemies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Michael Newgrave, The observer Origin: Duality Gender: None, often appears male. Age: 15 million years old Birthplace: Universe 138, Timeline 6204, Dimension 3478561023 Classification: Major God Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation (Easily blew up a mountain and reconstructed it) Time Manipulation (As a major god, he is immune to time altering effects like stopping and reversing. He can also stop, travel through, and manipulate time) Antimatter Manipulation (Fired a single a single antiproton through the head of King Drakor, annihilating his head) Astral Manipulation (destroys other astral forms of lower gods, erased the ghost of Magmorsis in the dead world) Avatar Creation (appears as a non godly form for most people) Biological Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Body Control (Posses people and animals to talk) Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation (destroyed the self healing ship Hermes on an atomic level, Hermes ''survived the collapse of a universe) Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Fired a beam of energy powerful enough to destroy hundreds of dreadnought slicers) Existence Erasure (Erased the corrupted by causing every molecule to implode) Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Annihilated the Dark God, one of the few beings more powerful than himself) Immortality (Types 4,6, and 9) Life Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Power Bestowal (Enhanced Terrence with increased strength and speed) Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased the void between two galaxies, causing an explosion) 'Attack Potency:' '''Multiversal Level' (The Observer shattered the Dark God, shattering the void and the nearest 68 quadrillion universes. After which he regained his energy in an instant to do it again) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Existes on a higher plane) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiversal Range: Multiversal Weaknesses: Cares for his brother more than anything, only the 4th most powerful being in the multiverse, he has a different idea of "infinite power" and is therefore much weaker than the other 3 major gods. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Die: A snap of the fingers causes the the entire universe to collapse as well as anything near enough to the universe, this has only been used twice. Cosmic Obliteration: The Observer's most powerful attack. Dispersing all his energy at once, used to shatter the Dark God (see AP). Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive MatchesCategory:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Duality Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 2